The present invention relates to fan frames, and more particularly, to a fan frame for use with a fan mounted in an electronic device so as to increase area for air intake and thus to enhance wind output from the fan.
It is increasingly in demand for a highly-efficient heat dissipating fan for use in an electronic device such as power supplier or computer with enhanced power output and operating frequency. In order to improve heat dissipation efficiency, it is conventionally to increase rotation speed and modify blade feature for the heat dissipating fan so as to raise wind output from the fan.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional heat dissipating fan 1 includes a square-shaped frame 2, with a plurality of blades 6 and coils, magnets and shaft bearings (not shown) being mounted in a centrally-situated opening 4 of the frame 2, and the fan 1 is fixed in position to an electronic device (not shown) by means of screws inserted through screw holes 8.
As shown in FIG. 1B, by rotation of the blades 6, air can enter from a top side of the frame 2 (as indicated by downward arrows in the drawing) through the opening 4 into the fan 2, so as to generate wind outputted via a bottom side of the frame 2. Therefore, air intake area of the fan 1 is equal to cross-sectional area of the opening 4, which is only slightly larger than area encompassed by outer circumference of the blades 6.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional heat dissipating fan 10, which is structurally similar to the above fan 1 shown in FIG. 1A, except that blades 16 of this fan 10 are arranged in larger gradient and have larger surface area so as to facilitate wind output. Nevertheless, air intake area of the fan 10 remains the same as equal to cross-sectional area of a centrally-situated opening 14 of a frame 12, which is only slightly larger than area encompassed by outer circumference of the blades 16.
With fixed air intake area provided by the opening 4, 14 of the frame 2, 12, modification in blade feature as described above or increase in rotation speed of the blades 6, 16 can hardly attain to effective or optimal improvement in air intake or wind output for the fan 1, 10.
Therefore, the problem to be solved herein is to provide a fan frame for use with a heat dissipating fan so as to increase air intake area for facilitating wind output and heat dissipation efficiency.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fan frame, which can increase air intake area and wind output for a fan mounted with the fan frame.
In accordance with the above and other objectives, the present invention proposes a fan frame for use with a fan, comprising: a frame body having a top side and a bottom side opposed to the top side; an opening formed through the top and bottom sides of the frame body, allowing a plurality of blades of the fan to be received in the opening; and at least a recessed portion formed on the frame body at a position outside the opening and connected to the opening.
By rotation of the blades of the fan, air is adapted to enter via the top side of the frame body into the opening directly and also through the recessed portion into the opening, so as to facilitate air intake and wind output for the fan as well as to improve heat dissipation efficiency as the fan is mounted to an electronic device.